Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{4})(3^{7})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{4})(3^{7}) = 3^{4+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{4})(3^{7})} = 3^{11}} $